The TypeWriter of Doom
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: What happens when Lazlo gets a typewriter and whatever he types gives him control of everyone at camp actions? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Invader Becky:My first Camp Lazlo story!

Clad:Review!

Disclaimer:I don't own "Camp Lazlo." Joe Murry does. If I owned the show Edward and Lazlo would be mine. MINE! BWAHAHAHA!

Clad:Review and get free marshmallows

Chapter 1

"It's here!" Lazlo declared happily as he ripped open his package. Inside was a grey, dusty typewriter that looked like it hadn't been used for years. "I can't wait to try it out," he ran out of the post office and bumped into Edward. "Edward! Look what I just got!" Lazlo said excitedly.

"What? An old typewriter?" Edward was very unimpressed.

"Not just any old typewriter. This one has magic powers," Lazlo said spookly doing weird hand gestures.

"Whatever loser," Edward walked off.

"Okay! Nice talking to you," Lazlo skipped off merrily to Jelly Cabin.

"I can't believe Edward stole my marshmallow bag," Raj told Clam angrily.

Clam began playing sad music on his violin.

"I don't have a problem! I can stop eating marshmallows whenever I want!" Raj exclaimed, very upset. He spotted an ant carrying a marshmallow. Using his will power Raj attempted to ignore the soft, chewy, mouth watering treat. "I hate authors," he flicked the ant off and gobbled down the marshmallow.

"Hi Raj!" Lazlo greeted appearing from nowhere.

Startled, Raj jumped and landed on his gesture. "Owww...Lazlo, please refrain from sneaking up on me in the future," Raj ordered standing up.

"Sorry Raj," Lazlo apologized. "I'm going to try out my magic typewriter now," Lazlo placed his typewriter down on the cabin floor.

Raj raised an eyebrow questioning his monkey friend sanity.

"Let's see who should the story be about..Hm..It should be about...Edward!" Lazlo happily declared.

"Now hold on a second," Edward walked in annoyed.

Raj glared spitefully at Edward while Clam played the bongos.

"It's bad enough I'm in this whacked out authors story,I don't want to be in yours," Edward glared at Lazlo, holding an empty marshmallow bag.

Lazlo wasn't paying the least bit of attention as he typed out...One day Edward was skipping through the Happy Meadow.

Edward vanished and appeared in a sunny meadow full of beautiful flowers. As he skipped evil ideas roamed his head. "After I run Lazlo over with a steam roller I"ll...

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Yay! So many reviews. Thanks everyone

Disclaimer:I don't own "Camp Lazlo."

Chapter 2

"Um. What happened to Edward?" Raj stared at the empty spot where the grumpy platypus used to be, confused.

"He got sent to the Happy Meadow," Lazlo answered gleefully.

"But...But...How?!" Raj was getting more confused by the second.

"With the typewriter anything is possible," Lazlo answered simply.

Raj crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to believe that," he said stubbornly.

"But Raj, don't you see? It's not about believing," Lazlo placed his paw on the elephants shoulder.

Raj raised his eyebrow at Lazlo.

"It's about adventure!" Lazlo happily exclaimed, jumping in the air.

Raj eyes widened. "NO! No adventure! One more will kill me! And I..." He protested.

Lazlo wasn't pay the least bit of attention as he typed out...Raj the lumberjack and Sir Clam joined Edward the Jester in the Happy Meadow.

Raj appeared by Edward now wearing a lumberjack outfit looking beyond annoyed and freaked out. Clam appeared by Raj wearing a knight outfit. "Hahahah! You losers look ridiculous," Edward cruelly laughed and the sound of bells jingled.

Raj snickered at Edwards ensemble.

"What are you laughing at lead weight?" Edward glared and bells dangled in front of his face. Edwards eyes widened and he felt a jester hat on his head, then saw to his horror that he was wearing an outdated clown outfit. "No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shrieked in outraged.

They say is space that no one can hear you scream. Well they were wrong. As the background faded from the meadow to the sky, and morphed into space, two tall guys could be seen eating nachos. "Did you hear that?" Tallest Purple asked. Red nodded.

The background faded back to the meadow where the angry platypus was throwing a temper tantrum. Edward panted like a mad dog having the look of a killer. "YOU!" Edward pointed to Raj.

Raj backed away and sweat dripped from his forehead. The look at Edwards face was not a good sign.

"This is all your fault! I'm going to kill...give you a big hug," Edward was suddenly all smiles and he hugged the freaked out elephant.

"Um..are you feeling ok Edward?" Raj asked.

"I feel wonderful! Everything is so nice and pretty." While Edwards words sounded sincere his thoughts suggested otherwise. "ARGH_! That horrible monkey will pay for this. I'll wait till he sleeps when I'll tear out his eyeballs and stuff them down that elephants big fat nose. Afterwards I'll chop them all into bits and serve them for lunch."_ he evilly thought. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" AHAHAHAHAA! MUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed maniacally looking like a deranged loon.

"Clam. He's scaring me," Raj whimpered.

Clam noticed a singing minstrel that strangely resembled Lumpus. "," he pointed to the singing mooose.

"Oh I was a happy moose until one day I found that I would be stuck with horrible kids and now I wear a frown!" Lumpus sang skipping through the flowers.

"SCOUTMASTER LUMPUS!" Edward ran over to Lumpus hoping he could help. "Do you know the way back to camp?" he asked hopeful.

Lumpus started jumping around while singing "Oh camp, camp, something that's rhymes with camp. Lamp. There is no camp but a mission for you to save the Princess of Cantulou. She's mean she's green and very scary and you're going to get eaten by a giant named Larry."

Edward blinked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A giant named Larry eats Edward!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

IB:Thanks for the reviews, friends.

Disclaimer:I don't own Camp Lazlo

Chapter 3

Edward started clawing at the giant, trying to get out, before the stomach acid would destroy him. "Grrr! Get me out of here! You losers out there! Make yourself useful and help me!"

"Say please," Raj said annoyed at being called a loser.

Edward's eye twitched feeling himself overcome with fury."NEVER! Never! Ever! I will never say please to an idiot!"

Raj rolled his eyes,"Come on Clam, let's go find a way out of this crazy land."

Edward teared at the inside of Larry the Giant,"Hey! You jerks better not leave or else...I'll do something bad to you!" the grumpy platypus threatened.

Raj didn't really wanted to leave Edward..Well he did but his little angel appeared on his shoulder."You can't leave him. He's your friend."

"No, he isn't," Raj said.

"Oh..well think of the good times," said the elephant angel

Raj placed his on his chin and started thinking. FLASHBACK_. Raj was picking daisys in the woods and Edward walked over. "Hi, Raj, what'cha doing?" Edward asked innocently, leaning back and forth, arms behind his back. _

_"Just picking flowers to brighten up the cabin," Raj answered._

_"I see.." Edward leaned over Raj."You know, bees live in flowers."_

_"Bees?" Raj frowned._

_"Big bees! Their so big that they eat children namely elephants," Edward said with a big grin._

_"Hmph, that's a lie," Raj said not believing him._

_"Maybe. Then again you never know," Edward stated making bzzing noises. "Bzz.. Bzzz. BZZZZ."_

_Raj gritted his teeth in annoyance."Please stop making those noises."_

_Skip and Chip ran over in bee outfits and Raj ran off screaming._

_End Flashback_

"Hm. Have fun with the giant Edward," Raj happily skipped off.

Meanwhile Lazlo had just finished typing out...Edward got free of Larry when Larry decided to do his business. "Hm. Speaking of business. I shouldn't have eaten eight slices of banana bread," the little monkey jumped down from his chair. "I hope no one messes with my story while I'm away." He walked off to the little boys room.

On cue two dung beetle brothers walk into the Bean Scout Cabin."Edward? Hello?" they called. "Hey, what's this?" Skip stared at the typewritter.

"I don't know," Chip sat on on the chair. "Hey, it's a story! Edward's in it."

"How do we get him out?" Skip asked.

Chip shrugged and started typing. Edward just left the Giant Larry and was um...um...He started to pick his nose.

In the Happy Meadow Edward was feeling very disgusted after being in the giant's pee. With no free will his finger went into his nose. "Hey! LAZLO!" Then he started jumping up and down and was stuck standing on his head. "Grr..I'm getting a headace," he complained. His jester outfit vanished and he was now wearing a ballerina outfit.

"This is getting good. Let's see.. A teritdatcal then swoops down and carries Edward to it's nest." Chip typed out.

Edward was soon taken by the giant dinosaur bird and he was screaming, very uphappy.

REVIEW


End file.
